lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hogwarts war with The Empire
The Hogwarts war with The Empire was a brief but devestating war fought between The Empire and Hogwarts which ended with the destruction of the attacking Empire army, as well as the punitive destruction of the Empire town of Greenshop. The War was a very critical moment in Europe because this was the first time that The Empire had been halted in its attempts to annexx a smaller nation on its border. The conflict also signaled the first time The Empire would surrender in a war. The actual Hogwarts War with The Empire was a result of pressure and vast sums of money placed in the hands, and ears of the Austrians by the forces of House Malfoy. House Malfoy at this point was bitter still about their defeat in the Hogwarts Civil War, but was unwillig to let it go, so they had moved massively using the wealth of Westbridge to finance a campaign of war against Hogwarts. Austria ate this up as they always wanted more power, and they decided that they would also use the campaign to weed out some of the lesser loyal houses, and members of the goverment in Austria thus allowing further growth in power. Background Following the Chaos that was the Civil War in Hogwarts there was a brief period where there was peace but this lasted for less then a few months, and it became a moot point when Hogwarts begin recieving letters from the Empire asking for their surrender. This came as a shock as the two parties had usually shared a common interest, and that interest had been for mutual trade and never towards annexation but clearly something had changed. For Hogwarts they met this calls with returns saying that they were basically confused as to what had happened, and thus they wished to remain friends and trading partners but the responce to this implied very clearly that the Empire wasn't going to let their agression just go down and thus those inside Hogwarts reformed their defences and prepared for the coming offensive. Prelude Scouts that had been placed throughout the countryside begin reporting back to Hogwarts that a truly massive army was incoming towards the fortress in numbers in the hundreds of thousands. Believing that the army would first attempt to establish control of the region the defences were prepared for the eventuality that they had more time to prepare but to their suprise the army made its way directly towards the fortress with only small splinters moving towards the mini castles scattered throughout the kingdom. When they were only a day away from the fortress they sent one last letter to Hogwarts basically stating that if they didn't surrender they would all die within the fortress, and to this letter Hogwarts simply burned it and did not respond. The next day the army of the Empire arrived on the outskirts of Hogwarts and begin ensircling the fortress. While the Empire was doing this Harry Potter led a large contingent of Dumbledore's army through the tunnels beneath the fortress, and they made their way behind the lines of the attackers. Serius Black, and Severus Snape led the main tier of defences at the massive bridge, while in the open fields of the western block the defences were led by Dumbledore, and Megonagal. The plan for Hogwarts was basically to use massive summoned creatures to block the attackers while the overwhelming Magi of the people was used against the basically exposed troops of the Empire. The Empire's commanders present wanted to shell the fortress for two days before attacking and through this to wear down the defenders, but the overall commander didn't think this neccessary and simply ordered that the troops to move forward and mass the Hogwarts defenders. Western Field : "They came to the west with the utter belief that it was already won. They moved forward in straight lines and were devestated in a way they should have never been." : -Albus Dumbledore The attack on the western field was always going to be the most numerous, and this had more to do with the fact that the commanders of the Empire believed so strongly in their superiority in numbers that the western field offered the largest of the attack avenues so thus the most troops were sent in. Nearly fifty thousand troops were on this side, and they prepared to attack in three waves with the first wave consisting of some 15,000 troops. In the defences by this point Dumbledore, and the nearly two hundred Magi with him had summoned to them thousands of elementals of which were hidden carefully in small creveses throughout the fields thus conceiling them from view and in this way they would create a massive shock value when they first appeared. Aongside the hundreds of Magi, and the thousands of Elementals also stood nearly four thousand regular troops of the Hogwarts Castle of which would defend the walls with arrows, and caldrouns but noone believed they could hold for long against such numbers. In command of the western attack would be Vaelin Troy a cousin of Priam Troy, and despite being known as a casual drunk and foolish in mind he was placed in charge of a large force of men at arms. Lake Hogwarts Lake Hogwarts expanded a large proportion of the eastern approach but there was a small series of locks, and islands that allowed the attackers to attempt an attack that of all the attacks would prove to be the most dangerous, and in the end the most devestating in terms of overall percentage lost. The Empire over the night had constructed hundreds of small boats which they would use to transport the force of some 10,000 in the first wave to the series of small island castles that dotted the lakes locks, while another force of 15,000 would make the attack on foot directly against the locks through the canals that were open to the ground. As an added attack angle a group of some 2,000 unarmored troops were prepared to swim to the first series of locks with the goal of being light skirmishers that would hopefully augment the attack, and would be armed by small equipment boats that would be sent along with the attack. Northern Bridge : "Let the foolish Ont die on the bridge with everything he ever thought he was capable of falling with him." : -Vaelin Troy The Northern Bridge was a massive sixty foot wide bridge connecting the northern pass to the castle itself, and stretched for some six hundred feet with no cover. For this northern attack the forces of The Empire believed they had little chance of success and so Vaelin Troy placed in charge of the attack the noblemen Herdeck Ont of House Ont of whom were resisters to the direction of House Troy and had been a main source of Priam's ire. The Attack Western Fields Eastern Locks Northern Bridge The Suprise Attack With the forces of The Empire being destroyed in the eastern locks, and massacred in the northern approach the overall commanders saw only one true oppurtunity and that was to throw all of their reserves into the battle on the western front which while being devestating for them casualties wise was the only one that they were even advancing into. But while they continued down this path of thought they could not see that the force led by Harry Potter and his friends was now only minutes away from their command base in the northern approach. The command base had been constructed beneath a hilltop which turned it into a valley, which they believed was a nice spot to conceal themselves but they didn't anticipate it would allow an enemy force to advance almost secretly to its outskirts. With the reserves spread throughout the region the commanders were defended by a small force of only some two thousand troops and by this point some of those had been sent to the northern approach to attempt to keep the defenders there locked down meaning there was only some 1,000 troops left in the command base to defend. Harry, Hermion, and Ron gathered themselves and their force and begin encircling the command base with their full force of some three hundred Magi, and they begin silently over the next few hours they each summoned elementals to them which brought their force to some two thousand meaning they were about to attack the command base with complete suprise and have the numbers advantage. Waiting till night Hermion, Harry, and Ron settled into the hilltop and laid together in what was perhaps one of the last moments that the Triumverate would ever have with complete trust and love for eachother. Together they talked about everything they had been through, and they promised themselves that when they were done they would try to just be students again. The Massacre and Retreat : "You felt terrible as it was happening because how many of these men and women actually deserved to die. They were following orders though, and they had to die the same we would have if they had succeded." : -Ron Weezly As night fell the Triumverate were awoken by Neville Longbottem of whome told them it was time. With this decleration the group made the sign that the time was now to attack and with this the entire force advanced over the hills and into the valley beneath. The Triumverate moved silently as did the rest of the force, and all around there was the bright hue of different colored elementals as the elementals followed their summoners into a massacre that would send reverberations throughout Europe, and lead to a further series of massacres that would prove to be a marking point in history. The group was able to reach the camp without any problem and they all silently took down any sentries that were present, and then once they were litterly touching the hundreds of tents they unleashed the elementals into the camp while the Magi waited on the outskirts and killed anyone able to escape the inforno of the elementals. Over the next few minutes the force of some 1,000 troops along with the nearly another 1,500 commanders, administrators, servents, and aristocrats were massacred leaving no survivors. With the command base annihilated they burned the remains to the ground to make sure everyone was dead before they then sent Magi messages to the defenders in Hogwarts that the command structure was gone. Retreat Destruction of Greenshop : "Sometimes revenge is all you have left. So many lay dead all across the land, and someone needed to pay for those deaths. Someone was going to pay, and the consequences are unimagineable." : -Severus Snape Following the destruction of The Empire Army, Dumbledore's army council quickly convened and decided that the Empire needed to understand that this sort of behavior would not be accepted. In order to do this they decided to destroy the city of Greenshop where the remenents of the army had retreated to, and reinforcements were now funelling into. A force of Magi led by Severus Snape would arrive at the outskirts of Greenshop as the massive army of The Empire was reasembling for another attack of which Hogwarts would not survive. Grouping together nearly a hundred Hogwarts Magi grouped their power together to asssist in the actual conjuring of the spell that would have dire cicumstances. The actualy spell would be cast by Severus Snape, and its effects would basically rip the entire city of Greenship into the sky and then it slowly turned into dust. Those who watched the destruction said that such destruction wasn't even believed to be possible, but what this had showed was how truly horrifying Magi could be when turned to the persuit of destruction. Surrender When news filtered in to the Empire's military command that Hogwarts had completely destroyed the city of Greenshop, there was extreme fear amongst all present. The loss of the nearly 110,000 person city was too much for Karl Franz, and led him to send a letter of unconditional surrender to Hogwarts. This surrender was unprecedented in Empire History, and would be a source of great shame for many of the military elites in The Empire. Aftermath Category:History of Hogwarts Category:History of The Empire Category:War